


Summertime

by broken_machines



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way - Fandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, ferard - Fandom, frerard - Fandom, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anniversary, Badly Written, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Frerard, M/M, MCR, Schmoop, Slash, frerard fluff, proposal, summertime, this sux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_machines/pseuds/broken_machines
Summary: A world of domestic fluff where My Chemical Romance never existed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Summertime by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the band or the characters- they own me.

Frank woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. Weird, he thought. He didn't remember setting an alarm, after all it was Saturday.

  
Just as he was about to blindly punch the snooze button with his fist, he felt a piece of paper on top of it. It was a Sticky Note.

  
He stretched and sat on the edge of the bed before reading the note.

  
_"Rise and shine, love! I left your breakfast in my study. Hurry! It'll get cold."_

  
Frank turned around and noticed Gerard wasn't in bed, wasn't hogging the sheets like he always did.

  
Frank smiled to himself and sneezed once before covering himself in a blanket, and made his way to Gerard's study. It was getting cold and winter was just around the corner.

*

It surprised Frank that his boyfriend let him enter his study. Gerard as an artist never wanted Frank to see his unfinished works (although he sometimes broke his own rule) because it made him feel insecure and broke his concentration.

  
The only way of sneaking into his study was by bribing him with coffee while he painted. Frank wasn't too bothered when Gerard would kick him out after a while- he couldn't stand the paint fumes.

  
When Frank opened the door he was expecting to find Gerard there, drawing and waiting for him. Instead he found a tray placed on the desk with a mug of coffee and two cupcakes he could recognize anywhere.

  
Frank automatically beamed.

  
They where from that expensive vegan bakery Frank completely fell in love with, a couple of blocks away from their apartment.

He was about to sit down, but was a  
met with another note, this time placed on the backrest of the chair.

 

_"Take a shower and put on your favorite clothes."_

  
Whatever Gerard was planning, Frank was more than okay with it. He happily downed his cupcakes along with the coffee, and left Gerard's study. He could clean the mess later. As Frank was reaching for the shampoo, he saw yet another Sticky Note placed on the bottle.

  
"What is this, Gerard, The Amazing Race?" Frank chuckled to no one but himself.

  
_"When you're all dried up and ready to go... Step 1: go to the living room. Step 2: hit play on the stereo"_

  
With a confused expression on his face, Frank left the sloppy handwritten note outside the shower booth and somewhere dry.

He changed into his favorite Black Flag tee, the one that was all faded and ugly but Frank loved nonetheless. He grabbed the tightest pair of skinny jeans he had since Gerard always told him how sexy he looked in them. Besides, if Gerard was surprising him with something awesome the least Frank could do was look pretty for him, he thought.

  
Once he was done with tying his shoes, Frank found himself in the living room standing in front of the stereo. He grabbed the two (hopefully last) notes placed on the stereo and read them in his head.

  
_"Turn off the lights, please!"_ and _"Follow the light"_ were written. Frank, again was confused. He pressed the play button and The Misfits invaded the room. He recognized the song immmediately and smiled.

"If I cut off your arms and I cut off your your  
legs would you still love me anyway?", Frank sang and stared at the notes placed in both of his hands.

  
"I don't get this one, Gee" he shouted as if Gerard was in the apartment at all.

  
Frank put two and two together and turned off the living room lights that he didn't remember turning on. A dim light casted by candles lit up the room. The small candles were placed on the floor, in front of their balcony door. They were aligned carefully to form a trail of light.

  
He did as he was told and followed trail of lights.

*

Earlier, when Frank entered the living room, he hadn't noticed that the last of all Sticky Notes was placed on the balcony door.

  
_"Happy 7th, baby"_

  
The note was adorned with hearts of all sizes and a few vampires and creatures Gerard had drawn on the sides.

  
Frank hated himself for forgetting their anniversary, even though he had already made Gerard a present ages ago and hid it under their bed.

  
Frank finally opened the door and was at loss for words. Gerard was at their balcony, on one knee, with a suspicious small box in one hand, and a red rose in the other (despite the fact he hated buying flowers because they never lasted more than a week).

  
Gerard cleared his throat and prepared himself to recite his sappy love confession and speech to his long-term  
boyfriend.

  
"Frank. Are you willing to spend the rest of your life watching very bad horror movies with me, dealing with all my tantrums when I can't get my paintings just right, running your fingers through my greasy hair, complaining that I have to shower more often, eating my attempts at food, making out after sex, making out during sex, making out for no reason, cuddling on the couch until someone falls asleep on the other's chest, hating my guts when I finish all the coffee in the pot... I could list so many things. l'm willing to spend an eternity loving you and taking care of you."

  
Frank was a wreck by the time Gerard finished rambling. His face was red and his eyes were a matching color from all the crying. Even his hands were shaking. He braced himself when Gerard opened his mouth to speak again.

  
"'So, what do you say? Will you marry me. Frankie?"

  
Frank let out a sob he'd been saving ever since he opened the balcony door. He said something incoherent along the lines "Of course I'll marry you, loser" and Gerard, the crybaby out of the two, stood up and cried with his, now, fiancée.

  
Frank hated crying because he felt weak and wanted to seem strong to protect his boyfriend at all costs, but now found himself crying harder, hugging Gerard's torso and burying his damp face in Gee's his neck.

He felt Gerard's arms wrap around his neck, and looked up at him. Standing outside in the balcony they kissed for minutes, maybe hours. At some point they stopped to just rest their foreheads together and sniffle and smile at nothing.

  
"You know what?" Gerard broke the silence, "I never put the ring on you" Giggling like idiots, they pulled away from each other. Frank accepted the rose from Gerard and said, "Y'know what they say... if you like it then you  
should put a ring on it. Like God when he put a ring on Saturn."

Gerard giggled, "l love you"

  
"Love you too. Happy annivers- oh! l have something for you"

  
With that, Frank ran off to the bedroom to find the scrapbook he made with photos of only them throughout the years, leaving blank pages to fill with more memories of them. He was sure Gerard would love it, just as much as the surprise he arranged for him.

  
Frank marveled his proposal ring for a few seconds once he found the scrapbook. It was a simple black band, and nothing less than perfect to Frank's eyes. He was more than willing to spend the rest of eternity with Gerard, pros and cons included.


End file.
